Initial D : The Legend Continues!
by CatIntensifies
Summary: The story continues! New characters, new destinations, new cars. Initial D with Furries? This is an experimental project I am working on. Clashing two things that should not clash. Initial D and Furries. If you don't like it, don't hate on it. Just ignore it!


div id=":m3" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"  
div dir="auto"span style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Initial D : The Legend Continues!/span  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"—/div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The sound of a loud SR20 engine echoed throughout the valley. It was a dark and wet night at Akina pass, rain was closing in and it was nearing midnight. "Right, on this next corner, go as close as you can to the inner rail, then swing the car to the right" Said Shawn. Yennsee followed the directions. "Good, now do the opposite on this one." Shawn commanded. Yennsee followed the directions, but lost it half way through. The car started to spin. "Shit, I went in too sharp!" Yelled Yennsee. She slammed her foot on the brake and pulled up the emergency brake. The car stopped. "On the same corner in all, three times in a row" remarked Shawn. "I can't do it, it's just too hard. I try to do a high speed drift into the left, but the car just wants to spin." Weeped Yennsee. Shaun got out of the car. The sound of another powerful engine echoed throughout the pass. Someone else was here. "Yennsee, I can hear a rotary engine in the distance. By the sounds of it, they are heading towards us, and fast." Shouted Shawn. Just then, a black FC3S flew past them. Shaun quickly got into Yennsee's Sileighty. She started following the FC. "This is downhill, so I should do much better" said Yennsee. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Heh, they decided to chase us. I knew they would" grinned Jewwls. "Can you just focus on the road ahead and not them please?" Pleated Alilkira. "I swear to fuck, if we crash, it's your fault" she continued. Jewwls reached for the emergency brake, she pulled it up, the car started sliding. "That pile of junk Sileighty doesn't have the slightest chance against my FC" laughed Jewwls. The battle continued until they reached the base of the mountain. It was a fierce battle, but the FC ended up beating the Sileighty to the base of the mountain by one whole minute. At the bottom, Jewwls waited for the Sileighty to arrive. When it did she jumped out of her FC and started walking over to it. "Why did you start chasing me there? You were guaranteed a loss" smirked Jewwls. Shawn rolled down his window. "Um, training I guess, that's a pretty nice FC you got there". "Oh, um thanks" Jewwls blushed. "So, what group are you from?" Asked Yennsee. "We're-" Jewwls got interrupted by Alilkira. "Jewwls is, not me". Jewwls continued. "I'm part of the Akagi RedSuns. Y'know, the leaders are the Takahasi brothers, Keiskue and Ryosuke." Jewwls turned and looked at the Sileighty. "Oh yeah, I've heard of them. We're more of a rouge Drift team. There is only 3 people in our 'Team', Me, Yennsee here, and a deer named Justin, from Usui. He drives a FC a lot like yours." Remarked Shaun. "So what do you drive, umm..." Jewwls stopped. "My names Shaun" said Shaun proudly. "I drive a relatively new car, a Nissan R33. It's a real beauty to be hon-" There was a sudden roar of thunder. "Well, here comes the rain, I'm off" Shouted Jewwls. She got into her FC. Yennsee drove off. "Will I drop you at your house, or do you wanna come to my apartment, for like, Netflix and chill or something?" Laughed Yennsee. Shawn grinned. "Bring me home, I'm racing Takeshi Nakazato tomorrow, I need all the rest I can get!" Yawned Shaun. "Oh cool! A Skyline Showdown! An R32 versus an R33, how exciting!" Exclaimed Yennsee./div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Later that day, Myogi Pass, a9:30PM/a/div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There's a lot of people here" Said Justin. "Yeah there is, damn, I haven't seen this many people watching a street race since Takumi raced Keiskue." Said Alilkira. "They want to see what our rouge racing group is like.". "Tell me, are you any good? I've always rode shotgun in Jewwls's FC and I hated it. She drives too aggressively in my opinion.". " I'm ok but not the best, I'm not like Takumi. There's only so much you can do with a FC before you end up in its 'Red Zone'". "Huh?" Alilkira looked puzzled. "It's a term I made up for when the car just becomes uncontrollable. The 'Red Zone'. You have never rode shotgun with me so you probably won't know this, but I strongemALWAYS/em/strong start in second". "Why? Doesn't that make you slower?". "Watch." Justin stopped the FC, put it in first and pulled up the emergency brake. "Now watch the tachometer." Said Justin. He revved the engine, the needle went up to 8000RPM as normal, then he waited for it to go back to 1000RPM. He pushed down on the emergency brake and put his foot on the accelerator, gently. The needle on the tachometer went beyond 10000RPM and into the black space under the tachometer. The engine was Red-Lining. He quickly shifted into second to avoid the rotary engine exploding. "Wow, why does it do that?" Asked Alilkira timidly. Justin stopped the car in a small opening of a side road. He turned off the engine. Two people start walking over to them. "Ask Ryosuke, he'll know all about it" Justin replied. Justin promptly got out of the FC. "How did I know you would turn up." Smirked Keiskue. "It's good to see you too, where's Ryosuke?" Justin asked. "He's running late, he'll be here before the race starts." Replied Kenta. "I think he said something about wanting to race you or something..." Said Keiskue sarcastically. "Awesome!" Said Alilkira. "What? Really? Like today?" Justin panicked. "Yeah, straight after the R32 and R33 battle. You are both on an unfamiliar track so you are both at a disadvantage here." Remarked Keiskue slyly. Suddenly, the sound of a rotary engine came into earshot. It's was Ryosuke. He got out of his car and walked over to the group. Alilkira looked at him in a loving daze. "He's so good looking!" Alilkira whispered to Justin. "Do you want to race me or something?" Asked Justin. "Yes. I do." Ryosuke replied. "aTonight/a." He continued.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"—/div  
div style="color: rgba(0,0,0,0.701961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongNext Time: It's the R32 R33 Showdown. Takeshi Nakazato versus Shawn Mozzert. Then the FC FC Firestorm! Ryosuke Takahasi Versus Justin O'Neil. Who will win? Find out next time!/strong/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
